


Bargains and Countermeasures

by celestoceanna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestoceanna/pseuds/celestoceanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott get’s a call from another pack saying that they have claim to Peter as a mate and peace offering. Scott refuses this claim saying Peter and Chris are mates. So the pack then makes a play for Derek instead and Scott lay’s claim to him. The other pack being Suspicious of these claim’s states they are coming to town to see for themselves what is going on. And if need be take the Hale’s as their prize and kill the McCall pack. So now these four men are going to have to make themselves act and smell like they are mates. Can they do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The pack had been enjoying the relative calm of the moment. They had gotten rid of the Alpha pack and the nogitsune had been taken care of as well. Scott was starting to think that things were a little too calm. And he was soon going to find out that he was right. It wasn’t a day later that his phone rang. It was a number he didn’t recognize but he knew better than to just ignore it and let it go to voicemail He hit the button and took a deep breathe. 

“ Hello?”

“ Is this Scott McCall?” 

“ Yes. Who is this?” 

“ Mr. McCall my name is Alastair Greyson. And I am contacting about a contract that I had with the former head of the Hale pack. A one James Hale. In this contract my pack and his pack were to join a child from the Alphas to solidify our agreement that neither would be challenged for lands. And it has come to my attention that the wolf promised to us is of age now and unmated. Which means that we shall be coming to pick up Peter Hale within the next couple days.” 

Scott stood there listening to this man as he spoke. And the young True Alpha was floored that the Hale patriarch would do something like this. That he would promise his own son to another pack as a peace treaty. But it was a different time and maybe it was a commonplace occurrence then. But Scott was sure that this wasn’t going to fly with Peter. Or Even Derek. He thought as fast as he could. 

“ I’m sorry Mr. Greyson but Peter is mated to someone now. It has brought a good ally to our Pack as well. He was mated to the recently widowed Chris Argent. It guarantees that we have hunter protection. And you know very well that he is now the head of the Argent line.” 

Scott was rather proud of himself for thinking this little ruse up. But his happiness was short lived as he heard the other man give a low growl. 

“ Well then we demand that the other Hale hier be given to us. We know that Derek Hale is still there and that he has not mated with anyone. Or is that information wrong as well, Mr.McCall?” 

Scott wanted to whine. No way was this guy getting Derek. He sounded like an ass and was doing this just to make life hard for him and his little pack of friends. The young Alpha gave a deep growl as he answered the other man. 

“ Derek is mine. You can not and will not take him or anyone else in my pack from me. Do you understand?” 

“ I find all of this highly suspicious, Mr. McCall. And you know what? I think myself and a few of my betas will be coming to your little town for a visit. Just to make sure that things are the way you say they are. And if I find you’ve lied to me I will be taking both Hale men and killing you and your pack for wasting my time.” 

The line went dead and Scott felt his skin go cold. What had he done? He had just pissed off another Alpha. And from the sounds of it this man had a larger pack than him. He was not sure this was a good idea. Nor did he know how he was going to explain this to the pack. God his life was fucked at the moment. Well it was best he brought everyone up to speed on the situation. It was time to call a little pack meeting. Or, well, call in all the parties involved in this little charade.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott had made a few calls and now Peter, Chris, and Derek were all seated in his living room. He was pacing back and forth and he knew he was giving off a scent of nerves and fear at the moment. 

Peter watched as the boy was pacing to and fro. The scent he was giving off was undesirable and certainly not a good sign. “ Scott might I ask why we are all here? Or did you call us all to watch as you paced back and forth?” 

The younger man stopped and looked at the older men and sighed. “ Well here is the thing. I got a call today from another Pack. A man called Alastair Greyson. He claims that Peter’s father promised him in a contract to join the Hale pack and his pack as a peace agreement. He was demanding that I hand him over. I may not like Peter all that much but I’m not going to let that happen. So I might have come up with the lie that he and Chris were mated. And then this guy had the nerve to say he wanted Derek in his place. And well my mouth moved before my brain and I took claim as being his mate.” 

Scott watched as the reactions to this news flashed over each of the men’s faces. First confusion and then anger and then confusion once more. It was Chris who spoke first. 

“ So this man now believes that Peter and Derek are mated to each of us. Did that handle the situation, Scott?” 

“ Well...yes and no. It seems to have pissed him off and now he is coming here to see if my claims were real or not and if they aren’t he is going to kill the pack and take Derek and Peter for himself. So um yeah…” 

Scott wanted to hide from his stupidity. But, well he didn’t want any of his pack mates to be taken away. Even if he disliked one of them. But Peter proved to be useful when it came to knowledge and research so Scott had to admit he was worth keeping around. 

Chris was the one to once again comment. “ Well it seems that we have no choice here. We do not want a fight with a larger pack. I guess that the four of us are going to have to play the fake mates till this pack leaves town. I suggest that we start spending as much time with one another as physically possible. We need to smell like one another and start to get to know one another a little better. I doubt we have much time. Maybe a few days at best. So this needs to start right now. Peter can come and stay with me and I think, Scott, you should go and stay with Derek for now. We can make this work.” 

Scott looked from the hunter to the other two wolves and noted the smirk on Peter’s lips. He seemed far too happy about this. And really, Derek’s expression hadn’t changed all that much. But well the other could just be thinking at the moment. 

Peter took a moment before he stood up. “ Well come along Christopher. I need to gather some things if I am to be living with you for the next few days. Let’s leave the younger boys here to talk out their arrangements.” He grinned as he walked towards the door, knowing full well the hunter was already following him. 

Scott watched the elder pair leave before looking at Derek. He hung his head a little. “ I’m sorry Derek. I know I should have said one of the girls but I didn’t want to put them in this kind of position.” 

Derek looked at him and stood. He walked over and took a seat next to the young Alpha and placed his hand on his shoulder and gripped it. “ Scott I am not upset with you. I am upset that we are all being put into this situation. And while I am upset that you are going to have to pretend to like me in such a way, I know that it might make you uncomfortable.” 

The True Alpha looked at him and cocked his head a little bit. “ I won’t be uncomfortable. It’s just going to be us scent marking one another. And, well, doing couple things. Like hand holding and such. I doubt it would be that hard for me. I’m more concerned with you. Seeing as you are not one for the more public displays of affection.” 

He reached over and laid his hand on Derek’s thigh and gave him that goofy grin. “ We can do this. I’m sure of it, Derek. We just need to get more comfortable around one another. And well I am going to have to share a bed with you for the time being.” He scratched at the back of his neck and blushed a little. 

“ I guess we should head to the loft then. Gather what clothes you will need and bring them along. While in my house though I think it best you wear some of my things. It will help to get you covered in my scent. And I can try and wear some of your things as well.” The born wolf stood and looked at the young man. “ I’m certain we can pull this off as well. But I doubt any of us will be the same after this.” 

Scott was sure that Derek was right about that much. None of them were going to leave this situation the same as they had come into it. But he wasn’t sure as to what extent it would be. But he knew that no matter what he wasn’t going to give up either of the Hales without a fight. He stood and gathered his things and packed them into a duffel bag. He then headed down to the Camaro and slipped into the passenger seat. He would have to call his mom and explain the situation. But for now he needed to get in as much scent time as he could with the other wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter Hale looked at the hunter as they drove to his apartment. He smirk still plastered on his lips. There was no way in the world Scott could have known about him and Chris fooling around the last few weeks. But this little conflict was perfect for them. He could touch and grope the other as much as he liked now. And it would seem as if for the benefit of the fake mates thing they had going on. Oh this was just far too perfect. 

“ Wipe that smirk off your face, Peter. I know what you are thinking. And there is no way in Hell you are going to publicly grope or fondle me. You will behave yourself. Or I promise that this will be no fun for you at all.” 

The wolf glared a moment and gave a slight huff. “ You are no fun at all, Christopher. I could have had so much fun tormenting the young children. I’m sure they would have loved to have seen just how well behaved I can be with the right motivation.” 

The hunter just shook his head a bit at the wolf. “ You will behave yourself.” The hunter looked right into those blue eyes for a moment before returning his own gaze to the road once more. He was not going to let the wolf have his way. He was going to make sure he remembered who was in charge of this situation. 

Chris drove to Peter’s apartment and let the other slip out and gather everything he was going to need for the next few days. He sat in the car waiting and after twenty minutes, he wondered why in the world it was taking the other so damn long to get a few things. When the wolf came out with two large suitcases, he understood why. 

“ Why do you need two suitcases for a few days worth of clothing?!” 

Peter just rolled his eyes a bit. “ I have better taste than you, Christopher, and require more than a few shirts and pants. I want a wide variety of things to chose from. So please hush.” He placed his bags in the back of the SUV and then walked over and slipped into the passenger seat once more. “ Let’s go to your place Christopher. I am sure that I need to mark you with my scent as best I can. This could take days to really sink in.” 

The other shook his head as he placed the car into gear and began to head home. He had known that he was playing with fire when he had started this thing with Peter Hale. But they had always had something between them. Ever since those days in high school. And up until now Chris could not and would not act on the urges he’d had. He was a faithful man and he was not going to cheat on his wife. But now that she was gone he had the freedom to do so. He still loved Victoria, yes, but there was no need to hold her so high that he could not move on and find himself happiness once more. But he wasn’t so sure if Peter was happiness or just lust. Only time would tell. 

Chris pulled up to his building and parked the car. He slipped out and watched as the wolf gathered his things. He walked over and helped him carry them up to his apartment and set them in the front hallway. He then grabbed the man’s hand and pulled him to the couch. He took a seat and pulled the wolf into his lap, looking at him as his ran his fingers over the exposed neck and made sure to lightly rub at his pulse point. 

Peter whined a little as Chris began to slowly scent mark him. This seemed silly to him seeing as they had already been sleeping with one another for nearly a month now. But they had been avoiding contact for too long. They hadn’t wanted the other member’s of the pack to know what they were doing. But with this new plan in motion it seemed more than alright to touch and scent one another. More than alright to make each other want the other a bit more. 

The wolf titled his head a little as the calloused fingers moved from his neck and up into his hair. rubbing lightly at his scalp. He purred a little as he relaxed under Chris’s fingers. “ You are always so good with those hands of yours, Christopher. But don’t you think you should be doing more than just touching me?” 

The hunter just shook his head. “ Oh no. We are going to do this right. I’m not having sex with you until you are coated in my scent. You need to work up to getting me naked. We don’t want Scott and Derek to think we are taking this too fast now, do we?” 

The pout that Peter gave him was just as rewarding and the soft whimper as his fingers trailed down his sides and over his stomach. The hunter was going to draw this out. Going to have the wolf begging him for his cock before the week was done. And that was just how he wanted it. He was in control and not Peter.

The wolf sat there in the hunter's lap unmoving. He was sure this was a form of torture. Sure that the hunter was doing this because he was evil deep down inside. But really no sex?! How could the man say that. The sex they had was amazing. Why would he deprive them both of that? 

After several minutes of Chris touching each and every part of the wolf that he wanted he stopped and looked at the younger man. “ Now that I have at least some of my scent on you I want you to change and slip into one of my shirt’s and only my shirt. Do you understand Peter?” When he got a nod from the other man he let him slip from his lap and pad into his bedroom. 

Peter moved to the closet and found a shirt he liked. He slipped his clothing off and stood there nude for a moment before putting on the hunter’s shirt as he was instructed. He then padded out to the living room once more and looked at the other man. “ Was this what you wanted Christopher?” 

The shirt barely was covering him below the waist. The wolf knew that the other could see his flaccid cock and his round ass cheeks as well. The born wolf walked over and took a seat next to the hunter. “ Are we eating in and then going straight to bed? Because I have not eaten and I am now not dressed to go out. So you are either cooking for me or going out to get me food.” 

Chris rolled his eyes but soon stood. “ I’ll make you something to eat. But after that we are going to bed. I have had a very long day and need to get some sleep.” He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some meat from the refrigerator and began to prepare a meal for himself and Peter. 

As he cooked their meal Chris listened to the wolf as he brought his bag’s further into the apartment. He was was certain that he was placing them in the spare room. Or he might even be taking over his closet. He wasn’t too sure. But it didn’t really matter too much to him at the moment. 

Peter was soon walking into the kitchen. He always seemed to know when the food was done and came right as Chris was plating it. It had to be due to that keen werewolf hearing and sense of smell he had. But either way it did not matter too much to him. He set each plate down on the table and motioned for the other to sit and enjoy the food he had made for them. 

They both ate in silence and Peter cleaned up the dishes once they were done. Neither said a word as they moved to the bedroom. Peter leaving the shirt on as he climbed into the massive bed. He watched as Chris removed his clothing and slipped in as well and pulled the wolf in closer to him. Pulling him in close and wrapping his arms around his waist. The wolf not minding being the little spoon at all. He rather liked the feel of the hunter’s warm breath ghosting over his ear and his nose nuzzling against his neck. 

Chris mouthed a few kisses to the other’s neck and sighed. “ Good night wolf. Go to sleep. We have a very long few days ahead of us. And I think that we are going to need the rest.” He yawned a moment before he slowly began to slip off to sleep. Peter following shortly after him.


End file.
